The present invention relates to an electrode carrier for an electrode-erosion machining device, specifically such a carrier for mounting a plurality of elongated electrodes for forming precision holes in a workpiece.
Devices for machining workpieces by the electrode-erosion process are well known in the art. French Patent 1,304,170 describes such an electrode-erosion device having a movable electrode to shape a workpiece by intermittent electrical discharges between the electrode and the workpiece. European Patent 0 144 616 also discloses an electrode-erosion machining device wherein the electrode is supported on an assembly to enable the machining of workpieces in generally inaccessible locations.
Electrode-erosion machining devies have found particular usage in forming a plurality of holes in workpiece by using a corresponding number of small diameter, elongated electrodes of the needle type. French Patent 2,165,361 discloses a device for clamping and guiding very fine electrodes using a jaw-type clamping device. European Patents 0 241 165 and 0 248 509 disclose electrode-erosion machining devices wherein the electrodes are mounted in interchangeable cartridges.
The known devices, while generally successful, have not alleviated all of the problems associated with such electrode-erosion machining techniques. When using multiple electrodes, especially a large number of such electrodes located close to each other, different clamping devices must be used for each configuration of the electrodes. It is also proven to be difficult to ensure the simultaneous clamping of the electrodes which are usually set up in the desired orientation, in a resonable amount of time, without the risk of insufficiently clamping the electrodes or applying excessive forces to the electrode, causing them to rupture.